Leather armor
Gecko-backed leather armor Gecko-backed leather armor, reinforced |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Leather armor Tunnel Snakes outfit |game6 =FO76 |articles6 =Leather armor |game7 =FOT |articles7 =Leather armor Leather armor Mk II |game8 =FOBOS |articles8 =Leather armor |game9 =FOS |articles9 =Leather armor (sturdy, heavy) |game10 =VB |articles10 =Leather outfit }} The leather armor and leather jacket are lightweight body armors made from tanned animal hide, offering protection from firearms and melee damage. Note: that most raider armors are made from parts of leather and metal, and are covered in a separate article. __TOC__ Variants One-sleeved leather jacket The hip leather jacket is a relic from the pre-War times. It has only one sleeve left and offers more style than protection. Combat leather jacket This heavily padded leather jacket is unusual in that it has two sleeves. You'll definitely make a fashion statement whenever, and wherever, you rumble. Tunnel Snake leather jacket A "Perfecto" style leather jacket with a snake emblem on the back, has two sleeves, worn on top of a Vault 101 jumpsuit, used by the Tunnel Snakes gang in Vault 101. Motorcycle football armor This type of leather armor was originally designed for motorcycle football and other dangerous contact sports. It is likely that the simple construction techniques required to produce armor of this design made it a popular choice following a nuclear disaster. It provides moderate protection, and the light construction makes it easier to dodge attacks while worn. Unfortunately, it provides little to no protection against explosions or plasma attack. Motorcycle football armor Mk II A superior version of the motorcycle football armor design, finely crafted from tanned brahmin hide. One-sleeved leather armor A full black leather armor with one sleeve and bits of different outfits, like motorcycle clothes and football shoes. One-sleeved lightweight leather armor A hand-modified suit of one-sleeved black leather armor for reduces its overall weight and increase its ability to protect with a more rugged black leather. One-sleeved leather armor, reinforced A reinforced version of the one-sleeved black leather armor, equipped with brown leather protective and crafted with a tanned strong and robust black leather. Midwestern Brotherhood leather armor The Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel designed their own version of the leather armor, as a standard issue for all human members of the organization. It is a finely crafted armor from tanned brahmin hide, some part colored in orange, and with rusted orange metal legs. Midwestern Brotherhood leather armor Mk II A superior version of the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel leather armor with a new design for the torso, more reinforced than the mark I version with more layer of orange tanned brahmin hide. Gecko-backed leather armor A one-sleeved leather armor with radiation, fire, and poison resistances. Gecko-backed leather armor, reinforced A reinforced one-sleeved leather armor with radiation, fire, and poison resistances Leather armor The armor appears to be a brownish jacket that has several leather layers strapped onto it, first two shoulder pads and gauntlets, then one more smaller shoulder pad layered on top of the right shoulder. Several straps hold it together and it depicts two belts. * For other versions found in Fallout Shelter, see Sturdy leather armor and Heavy leather armor Behind the scenes All leather armor with one sleeve are based on the one worn by Max Rockatansky in The Road Warrior. Gallery VB DD12 npc Crimson Caravaner 3.png|Midwestern Brotherhood leather armor render Leather concept.jpg|Leather armor concept art of Fallout FO3LeatherArmorConceptArt.png|Leather armor concept art of Fallout 3 Fo2 Manual Mad Max.png|Vault Boy in a leather jacket Leather jacket.jpg|Leather jacket ad from Fallout d20 Leather armor.jpg|Leather armor ad from Fallout d20 Leather Armor.jpg|Leather armor concept art (Fallout Tactics) Leather Armor Female.jpg|Leather armor concept art (Fallout Tactics) Category:Armor and clothing de:Lederrüstung fr:Armure de cuir ru:Кожаная броня uk:Шкіряна броня